Askaban Humor
by Trovia
Summary: Die Leute sagen immer, in Askaban gibt es keinen Spaß. Oh, wie sie sich irren... Ein Sträfling erzählt von Askaban, und von Sirius Black. One-Shot.


**AN/Disclaimer:** Askaban gehört mir nicht. Traurig, aber wahr. PG-13 für die Erwähnung von Sex und Blasphemie im Nebensatz. Reviews freuen mich immer. Und jetzt, wo alles gesagt ist, let's go...

* * *

**Askaban-Humor**

* * *

Die Leute erzählen immer das übelste Zeug über Askaban. Nicht, dass sie je da gewesen wären... Nicht, dass es ein Thema wäre, das das Zaubereiministerium gern auf die Tagesordnung setzt... Die Leute erzählen, und sie liegen so sehr daneben. In mancherlei Hinsicht ist es besser, manchmal schlimmer, aber immer falsch. 

Beispielsweise, sann ich nach, während ich den Kopf gegen die Mauer hinter mir lehnte und in den Nachmittagshimmel starrte, ließ man uns keineswegs in den Zellen verrotten. Oh nein, meistens ließ man uns raus, um zu essen, und manchmal durften wir auch an die Luft. So wie heute.

Und beispielsweise, sann ich weiter nach, glaubten die Leute, in Askaban gäbe es keinen Spaß. Oh, wie sie sich irrten.

Ich ging fast immer raus, wenn sie mich ließen, und heute war ich bei weitem nicht der einzige. Die Lestranges lungerten da drüben im Schatten herum und schossen Blicke wie Todesflüche, und Rosier stand da und knabberte an seinen Fingernägeln; dann war da Rockwood am anderen Ende des Hofs, mit seinem eingefrorenen Grinsen, und ein Dutzend andere, deren Namen ich vergessen hatte. Der junge Crouch fehlte jetzt schon eine Weile; ich glaube, er ist gestorben.

Viele Leute im Hof, weil es ein guter Tag war, um rauszugehen - kein Regen, kein Schnee, aber beißender Wind, und keine Sonne. Nicht mal ich gehe im Sommer raus. Das weckt Erinnerungen, die Sorte Erinnerungen, die man nicht wecken darf, wenn man nicht zum Futter der Dementoren werden will. In Askaban ist es nicht immer dunkel, aber ganz sicher immer kalt. Gute Erinnerungen werden schlechte Erinnerungen, weil sie die Dementoren rufen. Deshalb lieben wir wolkenverhangene Trostlosigkeit. Sie sind nicht gut, aber sicher auch nicht schlecht. Das macht sie in Askaban perfekt.

Alle wurden verrückt. Ich war den Anblick so gewohnt, dass er zur Heimat geworden war. Ich gehörte hierher - zu Scamanders Herumgehüpfe und Gekreische, zu Rosiers Fingernagelknabbern, obwohl er schon lange keine Fingernägel mehr hat. Seit dem Krieg bringen sie nicht mehr so viele Neue, und wir waren uns alle seit Jahren vertraut, auch wenn wir uns aus dem Weg gingen. Nicht mal verrückte Psychopathen wollen etwas mit verrückten Psychopathen zu tun haben. Manchmal verschwand einer - manchmal werden sie zu verrückt, um das Konzept von Freigang noch zu verstehen.

Auf der Suche nach unverfänglich interessanten Anblicken schweifte mein Blick über den Hof, gerade als Sirius Black ihn betrat, flankiert von zwei Wachen. Niemand mochte Black. Wie auch den Lestranges folgten ihm immer ein paar Wachen auf den Fuß, oder Dementoren. Außerdem wusste jeder, dass Black gefährlich war. Sehr gefährlich. Gefangene, die nachts nicht schrieen, behielt jeder im Auge.

Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er am Zaun stehen blieb - hagere Gestalt, ausdruckslose Miene, strähnige schwarze Haare. Jesus am Kreuz hatte so ausgesehen (welch köstlicher Gedanke!). Langsam sahen sich seine toten Augen um, entschieden sich für einen Platz, an dem er all die interessanten Dinge tun konnte, die der Freigang uns ermöglichte. Frische Luft atmen. Wind spüren. Aufs Meer starren, das so wunderbar grau war. Black wählte; Beine setzten sich steif in Bewegung, und dann sank er ein paar Meter neben mir gegen die Mauer.

Das machte mich neugierig. Ich hatte noch nie mit Black gesprochen, noch nie das Spiel mit ihm gespielt, und mein etwas eingerostetes Gehirn setzte sich sofort in Bewegung. Was konnte ich ihn fragen? Es gab so viele Dinge zu fragen, wenn man nur alle Monate sprach. Ich konnte ihn fragen, ob er sich an Schmetterlinge erinnerte. Oder vielleicht hatte er schon selbst den Humor entdeckt, den die Dementoren nicht fressen, und konnte mir einen kleinen Witz erzählen. Ich traf meine Wahl, denn sie war einfach. Natürlich würde ich mein Spiel spielen. Mein Spiel gewann immer. Ich hatte noch nie nach Schmetterlingen gefragt.

Also ließ ich mich zur Seite fallen, bis meine Ellenbogen den Boden berührten, stützte das Kinn auf die Handfläche und sah zu ihm hoch. „Was siehst du, wenn die Dementoren kommen?", hörte ich eine lispelnde, gebrochene Stimme fragen, die meine eigene war.

Blacks Kopf drehte sich langsam zur Seite. Mich starrten leere Augen an, und ich wartete geduldig, bis sich sein Blick fokussierte. Er verstand mich! Sie hatten recht, Black war gefährlich. Solche Augen hatte ich vor Askaban gesehen - klar und grau und kalt.

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich weiter, sah Befremdung aufblitzen und den Askaban-Blick (den Blick, den wir alle haben. Den Blick, den sie draußen nicht kennen. Den Blick, den Dementoren lehren), und dann wieder Leere. Blacks Kopf schob sich wieder in Ausgangsposition. Die Wachen mit ihren Stöcken (keine Zauberstäbe in Askaban!) sahen wahrscheinlich ganz genau zu.

Er befeuchtete die Lippen, bevor er sprach. „Die Nacht vor Askaban", sagte er heiser. „Ich sehe die Nacht vor Askaban."

So ist das, auf der Insel. Es gibt keine Jahre mehr. Unsere Zeitrechnung ist Askaban. Vor Askaban. Nach(dem) Askaban (begonnen hat). Es gibt hier nichts anderes.

„Was war in der Nacht vor Askaban?", fragte meine Zunge selbstständig, drängend. Meine eigene Stimme hatte ich vor langer Zeit verloren, stattdessen war diese gekommen. Auch ich hatte geschrieen. Irgendwann schreien wir alle. Es gibt sonst nichts zu tun.

„Meine Freunde sind gestorben", erwiderte er, aber erst nach einer langen Pause. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch in längeren Sätzen sprechen konnte, denn das verlernt man. Ich war sehr stolz auf meine eigenen Nebensätze, auch wenn Stolz in Askaban eher eine Art mildes Interesse bedeutet.

„Alle?", fragte ich, weil ich nicht zugeben wollte, dass ich vergessen hatte, was Freunde sind.

Tote Augen starrten ins Nichts. „Alle."

Bereits jetzt war ich zufrieden. Ein perfekter Tag im Freien hatte mir ein perfektes Gespräch beschert. Aber es konnte noch abgerundet werden. Mein Kinn freigebend, robbte ich mich mit meinen Ellenbogen ein Stückchen vor, um ihm näher zu kommen. „Willst du wissen, wie es leichter wird?"

Natürlich wollte er es wissen. Sie wollten es alle wissen. Sein Kopf wanderte wieder, bis er mich ansah. „Wie?", flüsterte er, starrte.

Ich gluckste fast. Oh, Askaban-Spaß ist anders als jeder andere Spaß. Viele Worte verändern hier ihre Bedeutung. „Zwing dich, daran zu denken", antwortete meine Lispelstimme. „Denk den ganzen Tag daran. Dann wird es leichter. Dann suchen sie sich eine andere Erinnerung, die Dementoren. Das ist Muggelpsychologie."

Mein Blick folgte seiner Zunge, die über die Lippen glitt. Oh, dieser Mann war einst schön gewesen, das sah ich sofort. Frauen hatten angesichts dieser Zunge aufgestöhnt. Frauen, die noch wussten, wie man stöhnte. Die in Askaban wussten es nicht. Das erste, was die Dementoren sich holen, ist immer der Sex.

„Danke", brachte er dann heraus, und ich wusste, er würde es versuchen.

* * *

Schlafen ist eines der wundervollsten Dinge, die man in Askaban machen kann. Schlaf lässt selbst die Dementoren zu reinen Alpträumen werden, und niemand weiß den Wert simpler Alpträume so sehr zu schätzen wie ein Sträfling in Askaban. Schlaf auf einer Matratze, die alle Dekade ausgetauscht wird, auf einer Pritsche, die gerade lang genug ist. Schlaf unter einer Decke, außer man ist im Hochsicherheitstrakt. Schlaf, und Ruhe. 

In dieser Nacht wartete ich mit dem Schlaf, ich wartete und wartete, bis ich schon sehr müde wurde, und spürte die Dementoren vorbeiziehen. Ich wartete auf mein Spiel und verzichtete dafür auf den Schlaf.

Und ich musste nicht lange warten. Nicht viel Zeit (von der zeitlosen Zeit in Askaban) konnte vergangen sein, bis die Schreie begannen. Noch bevor Rockwood zu kreischen begann und Lestrange losheulte und Scamander gegen die Gitterstäbe donnerte, begann Black zu schreien. Es war ein Schrei reiner Verzweiflung. Es war der Schrei eines Mannes, der seine schlimmste Erinnerung zum ersten Mal _wahrhaft_ durchlebt.

Erst dann konnte ich schlafen. Gewonnen! Wieder einmal hatte mein Spiel mich erheitert.

Askaban-Humor.


End file.
